


and she cried, let your colors shine

by TataniSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Can't Pun for Shit, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Monsters Naturally Poly, Multi, Named Reader, Not Beta Read, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has an appearance, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, We Die Like Men, humans are dicks, reader has magic, reader is not human, reader is op, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataniSky/pseuds/TataniSky
Summary: ** Trigger warning: Threat of rape.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Trigger warning: Threat of rape.

Alphys shifted in her seat, her usual social anxiety a soft background noise, dimmed, for the moment, by a sense of curiosity. 

It hadn’t been one of her better days, though definitely not one of her worst. She’d woken up that morning with a general feeling of malaise, her thoughts heavy. Undyne hadn’t been in bed with her, which was normal, because Undyne was an early riser and could reliably be found training with Papyrus before the sun had even come up. Unfortunately for Alphys, her mood had been as such that the empty space beside her had uprooted several of her self-worth anxieties. 

That snide little voice in the back of her mind had crept free of its shadowy corner to whisper horrible things in her ear - she didn’t deserve someone like Undyne; she was just being pitied; Undyne would realize one day that she could do better and would leave her. 

It had taken her a long time to shoo-away and box up that voice again; SOUL heavy with her doubts. She was working on changing her self-view, but it was slow-going and she relapsed more often than she would like. 

The day hadn’t improved much, either. Alphys had gone into work, only to be disappointed that the funding for her research had been denied - again. Monsters had been on the surface for a handful of years now, and though they’d been granted personhood after much struggle and political dancing on part of the King and Queen, the humans still made things more difficult than necessary. Although, Alphys was learning that just seemed to be human nature - they always needed to be contrary, always needed to come out on the winning side of some deal, even if it meant delaying or stonewalling advancement. 

Feeling frustrated and tired, Alphys took one look at all the red-colored notations and amendments that covered her returned, and rejected, proposal and dumped it into the trash bin. 

Again, the feeling of not being good enough began to creep over her. She  _ needed _ to get her proposal funded, she needed the manpower - both from humans and monsters - and resources in order to achieve the goal given to her by Asgore and Toriel. She was supposed to find a more sustainable way to feed her people - the Underground resources wouldn’t last forever. They’d already been dwindling before Frisk had destroyed the barrier; Alphys didn’t want to imagine what life would have been like if Frisk  _ hadn’t _ . Monsterkind would have starved. 

Alphys used to love science and, most days, she still does. She just sometimes wished that Toriel hadn’t allowed Asgore to reinstate her as the Royal Scientist. Deep inside of her, Alphys had been  _ relieved _ to be removed from that position once the problem with the Amalgamates had come to light. 

Feeling gloomy and listless, she passed her afternoon doing mindless busywork, accomplishing nothing. She should have probably sat down and reviewed the sprawl of red text on her proposal, but she didn’t have the headspace for it. Tomorrow, she told herself. Tomorrow.

A text from Undyne brightened her up a little bit; her girlfriend wanted to go on an impromptu date after work. Alphys looked at the time and noticed that it was already almost two in the afternoon. Feeling bummed about not getting anything done, she decided that she’d just leave work early instead of continuing to torture herself.

Maybe she’d get a light lunch and go visit the bookstore for some new manga while she waited the three hours for Undyne to get off work. 

Of course, the cherry on her miserable sundae had to be human bullies. At this point, Alphys just wanted to go home and cry. She would never leave her apartment again! Social anxiety out in full force, dread making her SOUL pound a tattoo behind her breast bone, she couldn’t form a single word past her stuttering. The humans made fun of her for that, too. Mimicking her stutter and jeering at her. They crowded her against a building and though plenty of people walked by, no one stopped to help her. 

For just one moment, she felt hatred for these unfeeling humans. 

“I wonder what it looks like under those clothes,” one of them muses cruelly and Alphys feels like vomiting. 

“That’s fucked, man!” another of them answers, but he’s laughing at the same time. “This one’s wearing a dress; do lizards have pussies?” the third one asks lewdly and all three pairs of malicious eyes turn on her. 

In Alphys’ panicked mind their leers look sharp and warped. She thinks she starts to hyperventilate; her magic is welling up inside her, but she knows that it won’t help her. She’s shaking so hard that she fears she might fly apart at any second. 

“Hey,” the voice isn’t loud, but gets their attention anyway. 

One of her assaulters turns to confront whoever has interrupted; Alphys has just enough clarity of mind left to notice how all the color drains from his face, his mouth partly open. There’s a sudden acrid smell of urine and his buddies jump away from him, disgusted.

“What the fuck, man?! Did you just piss yourself?” 

Alphys can’t see who has come to her rescue past the height of her three assaulters, but she can  _ feel _ , quite suddenly, the bubble of pressure as it slams down on them. She’s just on the periphery of it and she feels electricity slide up and down her spine from the power of it. Magic. A monster, then. Saved, she’d saved. But she didn’t know any monster who had such strong magic. 

She’s drawn from her musings when the man in the middle drops to his knees with such abruptness that she nearly jumps free of her skin. Pressed against the wall behind her, she watches with horrified fascination as the man opens his mouth to scream - but she hears nothing. The veins of his neck are bulging, skin having gone paperwhite, and he’s clawing at himself, pupils tiny pinpricks of terror. 

The other two also look as if they’re caught in the throes of a waking nightmare; one of them is even bashing his head against the sidewalk; there’s a growing smear of red beneath the impact point. 

Alphys is terrified. People are walking by and it’s like they don’t notice a thing; the same way they’d ignored Alphys, they’re ignoring this horrible scene. Though it’s more like… they don’t even  _ see _ it. 

Alphys feels her chest tightening and the urge to hyperventilate is creeping up on her again. She’s a monster, and though she’d felt a smidgen of hate for these awful people, her SOUL was made of compassion and kindness like all of her kind. She wasn’t made to witness such violence.

A shadow fell over her, blocking her line of sight, and a cool rush of foreign magic swept over her in a calming wave. It was crisp and tingly like a chilled glass of mint tea and brought to mind a refreshing breeze on a hot summer’s day. Alphys looked up and her overworked mind just couldn’t keep up anymore from all the shocks to her system.

Because her savior wasn’t a monster, but a human. A human with  _ magic _ .

Another spike of fear left her feeling woozy and she staggered against the wall. The person made a distressed noise, falling into an easy crouch before her so they were more eye-level. With careful hands, the human reached forward and very lightly touched her, just enough that Alphys felt she wouldn’t topple sideways. 

The only thing that kept Alphys from flinching was the human’s very clear intent. Alphys didn’t have the ability to see SOULs outside of a confrontation as Sans could, but even she could make out that this human meant her no harm and that she was greatly concerned. For a moment, Alphys was taken aback by just how  _ clearly _ the human was projecting this to her - her eyes darting down to where the human’s SOUL would be. 

Against her will, feeling entirely overwhelmed, a stressed chirrup came hiccuping from her mouth. She was having trouble forming actual words, the human language completely failing her; brain defaulting to more basic noises. With a great heave, she began to sob. 

The space between the human’s brows crinkled, sadness and concern coloring their expression. Quietly, they shushed her, a soft voice assuring her that she was okay and that she was safe. Alphys wanted to stop crying, but everything was just  _ too _ much. 

With a quiet sigh, the human, amazingly, abandoned words and began to  _ croon _ at her. A low, thrumming noise that their vocal cords shouldn’t be able to produce. That foreign magic washed over her again, gently coaxing. Supporting.  _ I’ve got you _ , it seemed to tell her. Alphys hiccuped again and, against common sense, leaned towards the source of offered comfort.

As if they’d known each other their entire lives, the human embraced her, fingers pressing gentle, but firm circles at the point just below and behind Alphys’ ear holes. A calming place to be touched, if a little personal for complete strangers. Another wave of calming magic - Alphys finally felt herself calming down and coming back to herself. 

Embarrassment started to set in and when she leaned back, the human readily let her go, a kind smile in their eyes, if not on their face.

“I...I…” Alphys stuttered, feeling herself go red in the face. 

“C’mon,” the human said, standing up and offering Alphys a hand and, despite herself, Alphys took it.

Which is where Alphys found herself now. Almost at the end of this shitty day, sitting across from this mysterious and impossible stranger at a small cafe table situated outside Muffet’s new pastry store. 

A box of monster treats was open between them, a fragrant cup of tea in front of her. The human hadn’t said much, sitting quietly in their seat and watching the people go by. Alphys was grateful for that, still feeling thrown for a loop. Her level of anxiety was manageable at the moment; only because she was trying very hard not to dwell on everything that had happened in the last hour. 

This new puzzle gave her something to focus on, at least.

The human sat in their seat, arms rested casually on the table. Being an anxious fidgeter herself, Alphys took note of the way they picked of the ends of their sleeves, their posture relaxed and face calm, but their eyes taking in everything around them. Observing and missing nothing. 

Now that Alphys was calmer, she’d also realized that this human was an Alpha. Another mind-boggling discovery, because humans were, as a rule, all betas. Only magically inclined individuals - such as monsters - had a designation. Alphys found it even odder because the human was… very relaxed? Very non-aggressive. Very, well, not like an alpha. Even the most laidback Alpha monster would show some signs of posturing, some sort of dominance display. 

“T-thank you,” Alphys said suddenly, breaking their bubble of quiet. She felt a spike of nerves when the human met her eyes, but it wasn’t as bad as it usually was with strangers, all things considered. Alphys suddenly realized that the human could probably  _ smell _ her nervousness.

“You’re welcome,” the human responded, voice smooth and mellow. Then their eyes shifted sideways a moment, a frown pulling at their lips, “... that - you should not have had to experience such a thing.” 

Alphys swallowed, “... I… wh-what did you d-do to them?” 

The shade of their eyes darkened for only a moment before they were obscured by the fan of their eyelashes, head tilting down slightly to remove the steeped teabag from their tea. 

“Only what they deserved.”

Uncomfortable, Alphys picked up her teacup and took a sip even though it was still slightly too hot. Her feet didn’t quite reach the ground in the seat she was in and she rubbed them together fretfully beneath the cover of the table. 

“You’re a mage,” Alphys ventured instead.

The human cocked their head to the side and blinked, “I.. uhm… I’m still trying to grasp the language of this place.” They admitted softly, which surprised Alphys because their English seemed pretty decent by her standards. Alphys supposed she wouldn’t be able to tell if the human was not from Mt. Ebott, anyway. 

“I don’t know what that word means,” they continued. 

“A-ah… you… y-you’re a human that can use m-magic,” she explained; they seemed to consider this.

“Mm, I can use magic,” they agreed and Alphys found it a little strange that they only agreed to that part. This human seemed to be some sort of anomaly, but at least they were kind.

She’s not sure how it happened - her eyes had caught sight of the bookstore she’d originally wanted to visit - and suddenly she found herself talking about her favorite topic: anime. The strange human didn’t seem to know what anime was and Alphys, of course, had to immediately correct such a travesty. 

The human didn’t talk much, but Alphys found that it was easy to hold a conversation with them regardless. She spoke enough for the two of them, barely taking a second to breathe as she expounded on magical anime girls and transformations and her favorite ships, and how that one scene made her so mad because it just didn’t make a lick of sense!

“... the romance between them just doesn’t make any sense!” she ranted, catching gazes with the human across the table who was watching her with soft, fond eyes, and an indulgent smile.

Alphys immediately felt herself flush, her stutter briefly coming back as she floundered under such a strange look. Toes twiddling, she pulled out her phone to check on the time, and all at once remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Undyne.

“A-ah, oh! I… I uhm,” she blinked, wondering where the time had gone, and feeling flustered that she’d nattered this poor stranger’s ear off after they’d done her a kindness.

“I’m so sorry! I… lost track of time,” she ducked her head, embarrassed, “... y-you, probably have things to do?”

The human laughed gently and Alphys looked up, charmed by the sound. “Do you have someone to come pick you up?” the human asked and Alphys was touched by their continued concern. A concern which she knew was genuine because this stranger’s SOUL was very straightforward. 

“Mm,” Alphys nodded, flushing at the human’s knowing smile. 

“I…” Alphys hesitated, fingers tapping against her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie phone case, “... do you want to exchange numbers?” she finally asked, meekly. 

The human seemed surprised at the offer, but before Alphys could feel self-conscious, they nodded and fished out their phone. Alphys was surprised to see that it was an older model of phone; even more surprising, the human didn’t have any contacts. Did they not have any friends? 

As she punched in her phone number, Alphys became determined to be this human’s friend. Swapping back, she scrolled through her contacts and found the new entry, making note of their name. 

“Alphys…” they said aloud, looking at their phone. She looked up and met the human’s smile with her own.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Undyne wasn’t quite sure what to make of Alphys’ new… friend. She would admit that she hadn’t made the best first impression; not when she’d finished work and had found Alphys chatting over tea and cookies with a  _ human _ alpha. An alpha whose scent was all over Alphys. A human, who was an alpha, and who was also a  _ mage _ .

Undyne was much more sensitive to sensing SOULS than Alphys was - it all came with the rigorous training to be Head of the Royal Guard. It wasn’t like the human had been trying to hide it, either; anyone with two cents to rub together would have been able to pick up on the aura around them. Undyne had prided herself on her self-control - she hadn’t conjured a single spear! hadn’t tried to pull them into a confrontation at all - but she’d definitely bared her teeth at the offensive stranger and made her displeasure known. And if she’d had to compensate that penny-pincher Muffet for the table and crockery, well… whatever. Her fist had a mind of its own sometimes. 

Undyne would never admit that the complete lack of reaction to her dominant display had rankled her something fierce - her own alpha pride bruised. 

The human had blinked up at her, eyebrows raised, a bewildered smile curling up the corners of their mouth. They didn’t rise to Undyne’s challenge, their hackles didn’t rise, their pheromones didn’t spike - calm as still water. If anything, they seemed amused. 

“U-Undyne!” Alphys protested, hands twitching as if she wanted to reach up and cover her face from a mix of mortification and distress. 

The human turned to look at Alphys. “Yours?” they asked in a pleasantly mellow voice; Alphys squeaked, her face flushing. She caught eyes with her shy girlfriend, insides immediately feeling slightly mushy when Alphys’ eyes glazed over, the adoration plain on her face, as always. Damn it, Undyne loved her little nerd to pieces!

“Y-yeah,” Alphys replied, wiggling in her seat; Undyne knew she was twiddling her toes, feeling bashful. 

“She’s passionate!” the human laughed, seemingly pleased by the fact. Their eyes swept over and Undyne watched as they briefly looked down at where her SOUL would be, then back up to her eyes. 

“... and beautiful. You two look good together,” they complimented freely and Undyne felt thrown for a loop, ire and bafflement warring inside her. 

“Arrrg. What, exactly, is going on here?! Who are you, punk?!” 

Later on, when they got home, Alphys told her - soft and scared and slow, her sweet scent turning sour at the edges - what had happened to her earlier in the day. The rage Undyne felt as Alphys recounted her ordeal was enough to leave her feeling breathless and dizzy. She wanted nothing better than to go out and find the  _ scum _ that had even dared to  _ think _ about hurting a monster, let alone Undyne’s own  _ mate _ . 

Teeth grinding and expression dark enough to spark apprehension in her tiny lover, Undyne just barely controlled herself. Instead, she swept Alphys into her arms and scent marked her until Alphys only smelled like a combination of both of them - the way it should be. Which, of course, led to something else happening. 

Anyway, Undyne didn’t stop Alphys from contacting her new human friend. Undyne was still wary of them, but they  _ had _ saved Alphys from a tough situation, so that had to count for something. Undyne was mistrustful and stubborn, but she wasn’t so far gone to never give people chances, especially if those people show genuine kindness. If she had, then she wouldn’t have given Frisk a chance and maybe they’d still be stuck behind the barrier. Or maybe she would have taken Frisk’s SOUL, Asgore would have broken the barrier and things would have turned out much differently - perhaps worse without a friendly human to help mediate in those first few tense months. 

The human was here now, a few weeks later, sitting on her living room floor and being introduced to her lover’s favorite hobby. Alphys was babbling excitedly about the anime the two were about to watch and though the human didn’t say much in reply, it was clear that they were paying attention and listening seriously. Undyne didn’t know how to feel about the fond look the human was giving her mate; it wasn’t attraction as far as Undyne could tell (though, obviously, anyone would be a fool if they didn’t think Alphys was gorgeous!), but it was definitely doting. 

Undyne felt her fins flare with confused annoyance, a low noise building at the back of her throat. The human looked up, catching sight of her through the open doorway - Undyne was  _ supposed _ to be making popcorn - and Undyne felt oddly embarrassed when that fond look was thrown  _ her _ way, as well. 

ARG! This human made no sense! Huffing, Undyne avoided the look and busied herself gathering up the snacks like she was meant to be doing. She had to stop herself from stomping back into the living room, depositing her spoils on the low table, and taking her rightful spot next to Alphys. Her small lover didn’t resist when she pulled her closer, scent calm and magic brushing sweetly against her own in welcome.

Undyne narrowed her eyes over Alphys’ head to send the human a pointed look. Their eyes were bright with laughter, their expression similar to the one Alphys had whenever she gushed about a particular couple in her animes. 

“Cute,” the human murmured. If Undyne were the type, she would have puffed her cheeks out and pouted.

So weird! 


	3. Chapter 3

There have been a lot of turning points in your life. Meeting Alphys, despite the circumstances, would be one of the better ones. 

Alphys was a cute, beta reptilian with a shy disposition and a hidden well of passion. She was small, barely coming to your waist, and it made you want to squeeze her in a hug every time you saw her. The day that you saved her from those  _ vermin _ , you regretted not going back to finish them off. They would suffer for the rest of their lives, though; you had made sure of it. You weren’t the most adept when it came to mind magicks, but you didn’t need finesse to break someone. Those three creatures would live the rest of their days trapped in a living nightmare. 

Alphys was also the first friend you’d made since you’d woken up in this place. Adjusting had been… difficult. Somedays you had to fight to get yourself out of bed. Most days you never even saw your bed - insomnia nipped at your heels like an unfriendly hound, the threat of suffering your own nightmares keeping your dry, tired eyes open from sunup to sundown. 

Being around Alphys helped; being around any monster helped, honestly. When you’d first realized that you could feel and hear the whispering melodies of hundreds of monster souls, you’d openly wept. The elation, however, had been tempered by  _ fear _ when you’d blindly stumbled out of the forest and into civilization, only to find yourself surrounded by  _ them _ . 

You weren’t proud to admit that you’d come very, very close to killing the first few humans you’d come across. They walked around like little black holes, a void of darkness with a brightly colored SOUL floating in the middle. Honestly, if it weren’t for their SOUL you wouldn’t have been able to tell they were living creatures at all - they had no  _ magic _ .

They too closely resembled the stuff that plagued your dreams. Humans, you had found out later, once you’d absorbed some of the local language. The creatures greatly disturbed you; their propensity for violence and their lack of goodwill and kindness put you on edge. Their treatment of the monsters around them, of the things that were different from them, infuriated you. 

The only good thing about them was that they were  _ weak _ ; they were physically inferior and had no magical defenses. It was a daily struggle for you to even recognize them as sentient beings. How could they  _ live _ without magic? 

You watched them now, always wary, as you jogged through the park, following behind Undyne. The woman had been leery of you at first. Not that you could blame her - you looked like a human but didn’t act like one or function like one. You also had a suspicion that the way you treated both her and Alphys threw her off.

You couldn’t help it! Alphys was so cute; a tiny, adorable person that you wanted to hold in the palm of your hand and shower with affection and praise. And then Undyne couldn’t figure out how to react to that, torn between confusion and jealousy. Every time the alpha growled at you or staked her claim on Alphys, it made your heart flutter. The woman was so passionate and adorable; she was precious in a different way and you wanted to dote on her also. They were so good together.

This is what Alphys liked to call “shipping,” right? You definitely shipped Alphys and Undyne; this was your OTP right here. 

Undyne had slowly warmed up to you, though. Especially after you’d totally dominated her at arm wrestling one night when the woman had been feeling fiery and aggressive. Undyne had been miffed at losing to a “human weenie,” but was a woman who respected strength, nevertheless. You think you were growing on her.

“Hurry up, punk! Stop daydreaming!” Undyne called out to you from up ahead. You huffed out a laugh and picked up your pace, having slowed down when your mind had started to wander. 

You two were on your way to pick up a third party. You knew via Alphys that Undyne always did her morning training with another monster, though you’d never met them. You loved monsters and were thus looking forward to making more acquaintances (and maybe friends). Soon enough you’d both jogged out of the city limits and into the forests surrounding Mt. Ebott. You knew some monsters preferred living out here in the quiet wilderness than in the city proper. 

By now you’d run quite a long way. Undyne seemed both excited and annoyed that you kept up with her with no problems. You weren’t offended; you knew that she was still feeling you out and testing your limits as a “human.” Maybe you should correct this misunderstanding? You weren’t human, after all.

Undyne slowed down once a nicely paved driveway came into view, starting just at the treeline. At the end of the driveway, there was a flashy red sports car and a very modern-looking log cabin house. You were glad to see that the monsters who lived here seemed to be doing well for themselves; you’d seen some of the ones that lived in the city struggling.

Without bidding, the door swung open and a tall skeleton monster stepped through the entryway, his body angled towards the inside of the house as he finished a conversation with the other occupant, “--- AND MAKE SURE YOU’RE PUNCTUAL, SANS! TARDINESS IS NOT CONSIDERED ATTRACTIVE!”

You could just make out a reply of “you got it, bro,” before the door was closed and the skeleton monster turned towards you and Undyne. The lad was tall - you judged him to be taller than you, and you’ve noticed that you were taller than most humans - and he was wearing a crop top with the words JOG BOY on the front and a long orange scarf wrapped around his cervical vertebrae, basketball shorts, boots, gloves, and a headband finished his ensemble. 

“GOOD MORNING, UNDYNE! I AM READY FOR OUR DAILY SWEAT FEST!” he exclaimed with much exuberance, his expression bright and anticipatory. Then he seemed to notice you and you could feel his curiosity.

“AND YOU’VE BROUGHT A FRIEND!” he power-walked down the three steps leading to his doorway and down the driveway where you and Undyne were standing. Oh, sweet spirits save you. Adorable. The lad was adorable. His SOUL shined brightly, full of HOPE and vitality when you dropped your gaze down to peek behind his breastbone. You had to stop yourself from reaching out and squeezing him into a hug. 

“Hey, Papyrus!” Undyne greeted as he approached, grinning a toothy smile, hand up in a wave. “Yeah, this is…” her words trailed off, not as if she’d forgotten what your name was, but as if she’d just remembered something important. 

You watched as her expression dropped, scales of her neck paling slightly. Her one good eye darted between you and Papyrus, and you watched her muscles bunch beneath her tank top, as if she was contemplating stepping between you two. It was too late, however, because Papyrus was already in front of you, beaming and eager as a puppy.

Ah, you thought to yourself with understanding, breathing in through your nose. His scent was something dry and earthy, pleasant and steady; and, beneath it, were the unmistakable sweet undertones of ripening fruit. Omega; he was an omega. 

“GREETINGS, NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS; IT IS VERY GOOD TO MEET YOU!” he offered you his hand, nearly bouncing on his toes. 

He called himself “great Papyrus”... someone kill you now before you smother this boy in your affection. Undyne was standing tensely by the side, her smile a little strained. You know she was just concerned, that she didn’t know you weren’t human, that you would  _ never _ hurt Papyrus in any way, let alone such a disgusting way. Rape. What was rape? Where you’d come from there wasn’t even a word for such a thing. It was unthinkable. 

“A true pleasure to make your acquaintance, Great Papyrus,” you greeted in return, finding yourself smiling at him genuinely in return. A rare occurrence nowadays. 

She reached for his outstretched hand - you knew humans did this a little differently, but you still reflexively did it the way you were accustomed to. You grasped him near the elbow so your forearms were flush and felt him shiver as your magic pressed against his from the physical contact. His brow bones flew up, but he didn’t comment on it, eyes briefly, nervously, darting to the house behind him. 

“My name is Saga.”


End file.
